Perry The Key
by i1i1wow
Summary: Perry just turned out to be the key to everything. Phineas and Ferb find him to be more useful than running water. Now no longer part of the OWCA agency, he fights and he's super cute. Envied and coveted, he becomes the most famous animal ever. But could there be something out there, something that has malice towards our little platypus? And, why?
1. The First Offer

"Ferb, Perry, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed. "Let's launch baseballs with Perry's tail." Ferb got the baseballs and scratched Perry. Perry's tail launched the ball high in the air. Suddenly, a star baseball player came in. "Whoa, who threw that?" the baseball player asked. "Perry did," Phineas explained. "I'll pay ten thousand dollars for him," the baseball player offered. "He isn't for sale-" Phineas started. "A hundred thousand!" the baseball player offered. "No," Ferb responded. "A million?" the baseball player begged. Ferb responded by launching a ball right at the baseball player, knocking him unconscious.


	2. Candace In Distress

"Ferb! Why are those guys in black sunglasses knocking on our door?" Phineas asked. "Don't open it!" Isabella exclaimed. "Why?" Phineas asked. Then they started beating on the door. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Isabella ran up the stairs in fear. They heard gunshots, and Candace ran into her room and beckoned for the others. "Listen, you three hide under my bed. And don't move unless it is absolutely necessary!" Candace ordered. Then she grabbed her old bo staff and slinked out of her room. She went down the hall to the top of the stairwell. She gasped as she saw Perry knocking the last crony unconscious.

· · ·

"Wow, that was amazing, Perry!" Isabella exclaimed. "Hooray for Perry!" Phineas squealed. "He's still a meat brick," Candace grumbled.


	3. Hide and Pet

"Hi, Phineas!" Isabella exclaimed. "Whatcha' doin'?" "Playing with Perry," Phienas responded. "Where's Ferb?" Isabella asked. "In his room, working on a project he won't show me," Phineas responded. "Perry, do you want to play hide-and-seek?" Phineas suggested. Perry chattered and nodded his head. "Okay, you hide in the house, and Isabella and I will try to find you. Remember, bedrooms and bathrooms are off limits," Phineas informed. Then Phineas covered his eyes and counted, mentioning for Isabella to do the same. "Nineteen, twenty. Ready or not, here we come!" Phineas announced. They both went inside. They started with the living room. "Let's see, where could he be?" Isabella asked. "I'll check under the sofa, you check under the seat cushions," Phineas suggested. "Okay!" Isabella agreed happily. She felt the urge to tell Phineas how she felt about him, but she couldn't, she thought. As she checked under the seat cushions, she tripped over Phineas, slamming right into his back with her face between his knees. She got right up immediately. "Are you okay?" Isabella inquired fearfully. "I'm fine," Phineas responded in pain. "I'm just glad I'm the one who got hit." "Where does it hurt?" Isabella asked. "My back," Phineas informed. "I could give you a back massage," Isabella offered. "I'm okay," Phineas responded. "Ice pack?" Isabella offered. "I'm fine," Phineas denied. "No, you're not. I am not going to have you injure yourself even worse than I accidentally injured you!" Isabella responded. "I'm fine, see," Phineas explained. "Are you sure?" Isabella questioned gingerly. "Yes," Phineas answered. "Wait, I found Perry!" Isabella announced. The platypus chattered. "Aw, I have a sudden urge to hold him," Phineas remarked. "Here," Isabella beckoned. Phineas came over. There was a period of silence. "Can I hold him?" Phineas asked. "Sure," Isabella responded. Phineas was confused. Her words said yes but her actions said no. Phineas sighed and petted Perry. Perry's soft fur distracted his consciousness. Isabella looked on as Phineas put his arm around her and pulled her closer, all the while focusing on Perry's silky fur. Right now she was screaming inside thanks to Perry. Then their noses touched, snapping Phineas out of his trance and sending a pleasuring chill down Isabella's spine. She felt like a statue. "Oh, um, uh, er, uh, sorry," Phineas blabbed. "For what?" Isabella responded. Isabella marveled at how Phineas multiplied his massive amount of cuteness by a hundred when he blushed. "Uh, well, um," Phineas continued. "You see, uh, um, I need to go wash dishes now; look at the time." Isabella didn't want him to go, but she did anyway. She had had a beautiful moment with Phineas while it lasted. "Oh, by the way, your fly is down," Isabella informed. Phineas paled. He darted out of the room. Then Perry winked at Isabella. "Perry?! What did you do on my rug?!" Candace bellowed. Perry's eyes widened.

 **Review ideas! They just might end up in the story! :-)**


	4. CD Debacle

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed. "We're going to build an accounting firm!" Ferb raised an eyebrow. "I'm kidding!" Phineas responded. "We're building a giant CD player with giant CDs and enhanced audio." "Hi, Phineas, whatcha' doin'?" Isabella asked, going through the gate. "We're building a giant CD player with giant CDs and enhanced audio," Phineas explained. "Cool!" "Hey! What are you two geeks up to this time?" Buford inquired as he peered over the fence. "We're building a giant CD player with giant CDs and enhanced audio," Phineas explained. "Hmm, what about video?" Buford challenged. "It's a CD player, Buford, not a DVD player. It can't do video," Isabella countered. "Just put up a screen," Buford responded. "But, that would ruin the whole experience," Ferb stopped. "Hello, friends!" Baljeet greeted. "What are you up to?" "We're building a giant CD player with giant CDs and enhanced audio," Phineas explained. Ferb groaned. "Hi guys! What are we making today?" Irving asked. Perry responded in a chatter. "Thank you, my platypus!" Ferb exclaimed. Phineas snickered as Ferb hugged the platypus thankfully.

 **And that's that. Eat a doughnut! And don't sue me if you choke on it!**


	5. Alleyway Predicament

Phineas carried Perry through the dark alleyway, frightened to no end. He thought back to that morning.

 _Enter Flashback_

"Boys, I know what we're going to do today!" Linda called. "Mom? What is it?" Phineas asked. "Remember that Balthazar Horowitz boy, Ferb? He challenged you to a chess game five months ago, and we scheduled it for today!" Linda explained. "Since Dad's out taking Candace for that father-daughter golf tournament, Phineas, you're coming too." "Okay," Phineas accepted. "Can we bring Perry?" "Of course!" Linda exclaimed.

 _Exit Flashback_

Phineas jumped up onto the dumpster and over the fence, holding Perry in his arms. He heard a malicious cry from behind him. He ran further, but his pursuer was gaining. "Dead end," Phineas muttered. Perry kept out of his arms and struck a fighting pose. The psycho cracked up and walked away, leaving Phineas puzzled, but thankful. "Perry, you're the best!" Phineas thanked. Suddenly, he heard a scream. He looked on to see the psycho chasing after Mrs. Feyerseid. That was when Phineas realized that the man had had four too many.

 **This was a hilarious write. I might actually start sticking to a plot line eventually... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review ideas, and if they fit the story well, I think I'll try them. :-) :-þ**


	6. Buford Said

Phineas boosted high into the air, jetpack on back. Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving did the same. But there were not six, there were seven: Phineas was holding the wonderful little platypus named Perry. Perry had his own jetpack, true, but he didn't need one. "Ooh! Where are we going?" Irving chirped. "You'll see," Phineas stalled. "And don't you add anything!" Isabella bellowed in Buford's ear. "Ow!" Buford screamed. "Why?" "Apparently he forgot what he said yesterday," Ferb remarked. "What did he say yesterday?" Phineas asked. Perry chattered. Phineas decided to pretend he understood platypus talk. "Oh, yeah. Right. Very inspiring," Phineas stated. "What?!" Isabella exclaimed. Ferb was cracking up and Buford, Baljeet, and Irving looked confused. "Inspiring you to do what?!" Isabella cried. Phineas' face was pink because he now had to admit that he didn't know what Buford had said, not because he knew what Buford had said. "Never mind," Phineas responded. "Was it something bad?" "Wait, you, you, HA HA! You didn't even hear what Buford said! You just acted like you did!" Ferb concluded. "What did he say?" "What Perry said," Phineas answered. "Grr." Then Ferb whispered something into Phineas' ear, which was a little awkward, because they were on flying jetpacks, but not that awkward. Phineas turned as red as a rose. "I didn't mean that! I thought Buford had mimicked Perry in a non-mocking way!" Phineas defended. "Since when has Buford ever been respectful?" Baljeet wondered. "I'm right here, you know," Buford reminded. "We're almost there," Phineas informed. "You know we're never going to forget-" Buford started. "You are the one who said it," Isabella interrupted. Buford just rolled his eyes. "Here it is," Phineas announced. They had arrived.


End file.
